Functionalization of carbon materials is known from systems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,412, which discloses fullerenes substituted with a variety of different side chains to be used for biological activity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,495,290 discloses carbonaceous materials derivatized with side groups capable of transferring protons. U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,455 discloses fluorinated carbon nanotubes. Despite the availability of materials such as described above, there remains a need for carbon materials that are functionalized by addition chemistry performed with fluorinated systems on one or more surface C—C double bonds.